Miserere Nobis
by Elenwe-Milya
Summary: Une cloche sonne inlassablement et martèle les consciences alors que l'orgueil des hommes cause l'effondrement du monde. Où trouver le pardon ?


Bonjour à tous! (ou bien bonsoir, ma foi, je ne sais plus. Il fait si sombre ici...)

Bref, et non, vous ne rêvez pas, me voilà de retour, avec un nouvel OS mais sans défi à l'origine!  
C'était un sujet qui me tenait à coeur depuis déjà de longs mois mais je ne trouvais jamais les mots pour l'exprimer. Et puis, l'idée m'est venue en DS d'anglais ce matin: une cloche!

La machine était lancée, voilà ce qui en est sortit. C'est très court (j'avais pas l'intention d'être longue de toute façon) et ça n'est évidemment pas joyeu. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.

Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux héritiers de Tolkien (les veinards) et à ma connaissance, je ne touche pas encore d'argent pour écrire ces... choses.

Je précise pour les allergiques au latin que "miserere nobis" signifie "prends pitié de nous" ;)

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Miserere Nobis**

.

**U**ne cloche sonna dans le lointain. Résonna longuement dans les rues désertes en un écho infini, lugubre. Un silence puis, _(dong-dong)_ un nouveau coup. La cloche sonnait à échos réguliers, inlassablement, comme un penduler infatigable, et résonnait dans toute l'île. Impossible de dormir, les consciences étaient éveillées à présent. _Dong. Dong._

**L**a cloche sonnait, ultime défi lancé au pouvoir écrasant, dernier écho des temps bienheureux de liesse et de sagesse. Mais nul ne répondait à son appel continu. Il était déjà trop tard. _Dong. Dong._

**L**a cloche sonnait, encore. Malgré les tentatives du pouvoir de la faire taire, elle sonnait. Elle martelait les esprits de sa voix majestueuse, rappelait à tous leurs crimes. Leur péché. _Dong. Dong._

**E**nvahis par l'orgueil, ils avaient tentés de s'élever au-dessus de leur condition, de monter toujours plus haut, mais chaque pas n'était qu'une longue descente infernale. _Dong. Dong._

**C**ertains avaient réagis bien sûr, avaient tentés de sauver l'île. _Dong. Dong. _Trop tard. Ils étaient déjà perdus, leur peuple avait chuté. Leur sang avait failli. Plus rien ne pouvait les sauver, ils étaient allés trop loin. _Dong. Dong._

**O**ui, tout ce qui était mauvais aux yeux des Puissants, ils l'avaient fait. Avec joie, pour la plupart. Ils avaient attaqués le sacré, profané le pur, massacré l'irréprochable. S'étaient révoltés contre le bon et le juste. S'étaient enchaînés en cherchant une fausse liberté. Il s'étaient eux-même condamnés. _Dong. Dong._

**C**ertains espéraient toujours un illusoire pardon. Fous. Il n'y avait plus de pardon, pas pour eux. Il était trop tard, les soldats étaient partis maintenant. Et la cloche sonnait, infini écho de la colère des Dieux. _Dong. Dong._

**P**ourquoi s'obstiner ? Pourquoi la cloche ne les laissait-ils pas en paix ? Pourquoi son écho était-il si désagréable à leurs oreilles tout-à-coup ? Pourquoi leur donnait-il envie de s'effondrer en larmes, de crier leurs regrets vers le ciel, de se frapper la poitrine jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir respirer, et de faire taire ces remords au fond d'eux ? Pourquoi le monde leur apparaissait-il si sombre tout d'un coup ? _Dong. Dong._

**C**e n'était pas une cloche. C'était un glas. Le glas de Numenor. Car la fin était arrivée et le glas s'était élevé dans les rues désertes de l'île, avait résonné longtemps, s'était glissé dans toutes les maisons, dans toutes les consciences alors que le monde s'effondrait.

**I**l continuait de résonner ce glas, alors qu'une vague immense submergeait Numenor et que la furie d'Ulmo dévastait l'île. Son inlassable écho était toujours là, à peine plus précipité, peut-être. Il chantait une dernière fois la splendeur de leur civilisation, pleurait leur effroyable chute, priait, malgré tout, pour leur improbable salut. Et alors que l'eau envahissait le Temple Sacré à son tour, l'homme continuait à sonner, jusqu'à la fin, murmurant une ultime prière à Iluvatar.

- Prends pitié de nous, Seigneur, prends pitié de nous.

.

_Dong. Dong._

* * *

(juste un mot pour préciser que le prochain chapitre de _Pleure Nienna_ est en cours d'écriture, rien n'est abandonné, j'espère pouvoir le poster rapidement^^)

Merci d'avoir lu! :)


End file.
